DR: A Hot Blooded Youths Days at Boot camp!
by Shyjoker
Summary: Kei never really liked the idea as a student of Hope Pass Boys Academy. But for whatever reasons, with other 15 students. They got kicked into boot camp with very little context of why they all need to go there. They swear, nobody heard anything about murder to get out. What kind of trouble they did to deserve this? Well, Kei knows clearly of hers... (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue - 1 - Hut two!

**Alright, I'm Shyjoker the artistic talented and co-writing on Danganronpa: Execration or Condemnation? And Despair's Santuary. I'm only responsible for helping on characterization (mainly my OCs, lol), location build (yes, not the world build just giving suggestion or design the place but not the whole setting, I'm the cowriter mind you!), character designs, and fanarts**

 **I also made a discord chat place, link is on profile. I mainly made just for a social gathering, you guys can introduce yourself, RP, chat, put some meme, incorrect quotes, and ect.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to be frank. My English grammar isn't the best thing so if you guys can be my editor I am seriously glad. But expect me to bug you for the next three days, because I am very impatient…** ** _Now I remember why I don't write much..._**

 **Editor: Swordsman795**

 **EDITED: 27-2-2018 by adding more details. About 10% maybe? Other than that it's the same thing as before my lil edit.  
**

* * *

A sickening feeling that grows inside my stomach as staring to the scenery behind the car window... Passing by the shops, buildings, pedestrians… Everyone seems having fun. The day is bright to create the optimism on everyone faces.

Except for me...

For once or it's been a while that I feel my dignity is torn away from me. It's been a very long while since that time. I thought after once doing that to myself this feeling would go away complete. Appears I underestimated it once it was gone from me.

"We here kiddo," I glance to the driver. "What's wrong?"

"…No nothing much sir..."

"Hahah, I can't blame you when every at your age is having some fun time in their houses or beaches. But you kid, you're still busy by coming to the school at this kind of day."

"..."

"Hey, hey, don't take it to the heart kid. Get a thicker skin, you're a boy right? Be a man and do your thing!"

 _I wish..._

I wanted to glare him but that might be cause a small problem. I sighed and pay him. "Anyway, good luck with your schoo-" Immediately I cut his words by closing the door. The car drives away after some seconds. Was he annoyed or amused, a question that only esper can answer after God.

A long sigh was breathed. _This is might be the last time I'll be standing in this building. After that, I'll disappear from the crowd like nothing aren't I? How saddening, after I got used to building filled with only men too._

Staring to the massive building right behind the gate, for once I yearn for sickness to come here. That's a little bit depressing even coming from me. To be frank being here is never been in list especially in this kind of season. And one reason that I wish to be gone.

The officers that guarding the gate staring at me weirdly, not wanting any trouble I go to them and show my student card. He takes and scanned it.

"Sheesh, the many times you come here you always wear your current school uniform no matter what. For sure I thought there's an impostor here. What happened to your school uniform?" He inquires.

"Yesterday was raining and I forgot to do the laundry… I was too busy delving with practices and reference videos." I answer quietly.

 _To be honest it might not happened if dad didn't slacked off..._

"Wow, even at breaks you still do your voice huh?" He smiles at me proudly.

"I could say the same thing to you sir..." I chuckle.

"My daughter is totally a fan of yours, she really digging it with your voice." Then he gives me a wary look. "Although I'm a bit worried that she's been asking me to meet you after finding out I work at this place..."

"Don't worry about it sir, I should be okay seeing a fan."

"Yeah no, that might create a huge scandal. I'm no fool with the entertainment industry... Been there and let me tell you it was the worst..."

I sweats lightly. _I couldn't agree no more..._

"Keep on doing it, kid." He returns my card.

I nodded and walk into the school ground.

This is very late introduction. My name is Kei Katsumi. The Ultimate Voice Actor.

* * *

 **[KEI KATSUMI]**

 **[ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR]**

 _(Heights 5'7, round small face, dark curvy brown hair that covers eyes with a cowlick on head and right side, pair of dead black eyes, rather fair skin tone but still light, are athletic but still skinny for boy's standard.)_

 _(Wore a denim shirt, light brown tie with three X patterns goes down, dark oversized blazer with white checker plate pattern under it, baggy dark brown pants with rolled up revealing another of the checker plate pattern, pair of black oversized boots.)_

* * *

I'm attending Hope Pass Academy…

Or to be more exact, Hope Pass Boys Academy. This school wasn't supposed to be boys only, but in fact used to be a normal Academy that accepts both genders. For whatever reasons that have yet known to public, the school decides to split and create Rose Lily Girls Academy. A school for girls only or to be more specific, talented female students...

That goes the same thing for Hope Pass Boys Academy. The relationships of both academies almost like brother and sister, in a rather bad way. Going to be deeper, there's a little spat with the gender questioning such as transgender.

The gender dysphoria within the academy ground, as males with soul of a girls are forced to attend here. Same goes with Rose Lily Academy. There's a huge scandal and rage from public due suicides of those students. It was calmed down though in years later...

The cases of transgender are still invited, but they are given the chances to say no and even given a special class dedicated to them. It was rather small community within the mass of real men in the school...

"…And here's the class..." I glance to the door decorated with many flowers. I am not sure whether this meant to mock them or trying to gain favor, but for one thing... The school might as well create a third one to avoid this trouble... "Well, they kind of did and still in process..." A rather long one... Japan still very skeptic about female soul born into a man body is highly preposterous.

"I might think the same thing on the folklore and Shintoism…" I continue to walk again.

Talking about the special kind of students... There is also the existence of hermaphrodite. It's a very rare genetic problem to cause having two genitalia. One or two students currently identify as such. "…One of them is me..." I then begin to turn and climb up the stair cases. The location that I'm going to is the lounge room that is located at the 4th floor of this building.

My legs slowly weighted down on each steps I climb on. Remembering me being a hermaphrodite is the main reason why I'm going to that room. But that's not entirely the truth...

Because I'm not...

…

I'm a female born student.

Not a trans nor hermaphrodite.

 ***Neither.***

I am a full ledge female student.

...

Last year when I was invited apparently a scout got tricked completely by my parent's forgery of my existence. No, to be more exact they're my adoptive parents. That's going to be another story at another day.

I was adopted and for whatever reason the two never to notice that I'm a female until I come to a stage on becoming a woman. That time wasn't that good as I loosing blood and I'm completely freaking out.

I was completely shocked that neither of my parents realizes that I'm a girl. In shame they order me to hide my real identity further and avoid making contact with females. Even without that notice girls seems to avoid me most of the time and prefer to stare at from distant. And boys really never seem to notice I'm actually a female for couple of years, even at the changing room.

Then one day a girl in class says something audition and they're joining in. I was interested and thought this might be a way to escape from pretending to be a male life.

But it was a false hope as I pass the audition and given a male role...

My parents were proud at the achievement while I was holding back cries that I want to refuse this offer. Not to mention, they even threatened me if I ever reveal myself as a female they will end me. Of course not on murder, that's a bit too tedious for those slackers. My position as an adopted child is considered lesser than a bratty child. Anything bad happen, the adopted child got the blame. It's the norm.

Two more floor to climb up...

...

"…Reap what I sow, huh… Even though it's not completely my fault..." My parents forced me to join the academy and I was half delighted because I thought I can escape them. The Headmaster and the scout leader found out and see through the forgery that my parents made. I had to beg them because of my parents and the possible huge scandal that impact my life. Of course it's also the only time where I throw my dignity for the sake of myself. For the very first time, I do it bare.

They surprisingly obliged and help me out. I barely sell myself or doing something low as the girls in the entertainment industry for their popularity. They simply give a simple order. I should never be caught as a female by the students nor the staffs or even outsiders, if I ever be founded out...

It will become my problem not theirs.

I then given a little story that my parents wanted to have a daughter and decide to… Cut of my manhood. Many students, my classmate from last year really pitied me. I wasn't sure the emotion that time.

Should I feel mirth?

Should I cry?

Or even offended?

One more staircases...

...

I wasn't too keen on deciding it and eventually forgot it. I guess my mother was right about me. I'm a doll. A perfect little doll that can listen to her commands, doing a job well done and ignore the others speaks ill of you. She says that I was like a princess in the story for not taking to heart others says. In all honesty she couldn't read my expression or everyone.

I am hurt. But whenever she saw me cry she simply yells and told me to stop crying as I'm a man. And no man should ever cry. After some practices to sooth my eyes from creating tears for years I simply delighted when mother bought me sweets for not crying after getting bleed. Although it still stings on the heart and I convinced when you prefer bleed over emotional is a form of masochism.

I was doing the job well done, until this very day. The question is…

 _Who snitched me?_

Even I asked. I am sure neither of the Headmaster nor the scout would answer to avoid conflicts. Well, I have a good year in this school despite had to throw away my dignity few times. Despite having some older experiences from youth, but there are few times that absent from it as well. I have grown to be more number on shame due living with male oriented dorm now.

After I recently able to communicate with my peers without a stutter and possibly a bit louder than whisper, the feeling of that confidence breaks to pieces. So easily the courage I builded up for years to be "normal"...

"Huh, Kei?"

"Oh, hey." I walked passes him.

 ** _Wait a minute..._**

"F-Farran?" I exclaimed as pointing my finger at him. Not only I almost missed my stop, I also dismissed the student that is my classmate and class president. Farran Breland the Ultimate Commander.

* * *

 **[FARRAN BRELAND]**

 **[ULTIMATE COMMANDER]**

 _(Heights 5'6, oval face, light brown hair with long swept bang clipped with hair morse code hair pins, left side is somewhat shaved and a little hair strand stands, pair of sports shades, has some scars on the face, left face was lightly scorched, tanned skin tone, trained body build)_

 _(Wore a black shirt, oversized green plaid duffle coat, shoulder gun holster, khaki slacks, black leather belt, dark brown chukka boots)_

* * *

"Don't point at me Kei!" I quickly toss away my finger.

"Why the hell are you here? I thought you didn't do anything stupid." He grimaced. I wasn't sure how to answer him but he then sighed. "Whatever you did, I just hope it wasn't stupid nor severe. You may be an ignorant ragdoll, but I am sure you never cause any problems like everyone else in the room." I groaned at the nickname he gave me. For whatever reasons or rather obvious reason, Farran likes to nickname people base on cat breeds. And I am not fond that he gave me ragdoll as a nickname. When I search it up ragdolls are popular refereed as ***puppy dog***. Was I some sort of dog to him?

When I complained this to Farran, he promised me not to call me at school grounds. "You still calling me that?" I grumble. "You gave me your word!"

"To be fair my dear little ragdoll..." The irony of that statement really rings here. "We're not in studious lesson, so it doesn't counted." He shrugged. Knowing well that he's not going to drop it I decide to dismiss my further complaint.

"Although I'm going to ask again since I forgot... Why ragdoll?" I curiously tilt my head.

"Well, to be frank I was going to choose Chartreux. But because you always looking for me or most time follows me that I decide to choose ragdoll." He deadpans.

"Sorry, you're seemed the reliable types..." I apologize. Now that he mentioned it, I think I depended on him way too much.

"Don't worry you are the class Ignorant."

 _And you're the class sharp tongue supposedly..._

"Geez, sorry about that." I rolled my eyes. And then it hit me. "E-Everyone?" Farran give me a look of amusement that it took me a little while to ask the important question.

"Yeah, I can't blame you for being surprise. Apparently there are more of the troubled students that got called in today..." He then scowled seemingly annoyed to be grouped as he is a diligent student.

"Even you?" I was aghast by the revelation.

 _Although you did got scolded for acting over bearing towards a teacher and even decides to steal the job from that teacher as well..._

"...Yeah..." He crosses his arm as avoiding his face from me.

"..." I stare at him.

"..." Farran isn't spacing out despite his stance.

"..." I'm beginning to sweat due the silence that abruptly came in.

"I can share if you share it to me first." I can feel his glare from his shades, and it's _*normally*_ demeaning when he barely facing me.

 _You... You can say no right? No need for the glare..._

 _Even without seeing his eyes I can feel it... I really can't say to his face that I'm glad he's wearing his shades..._

"Right sorry..." I laughed awkwardly. I decided not to question further on his problems. Well, it's not going to be my business anymore. After all, my position will be gone after I entering that room and talked for the last time with the headmaster...

 _Wait... I was called here by the headmaster in this room. Why Farran and the others are here?_

As much gossips isn't my main thing and apparently even men do gossips around like the women. I do hear some unnerving things surround the commander. I'm not sure what it was as I decide to go on deaf around when the student start talking behind a person. But from almost everyone here, Farran was solely scouted by the headmaster himself from America. The home country of the commander and the origin of his skills...

 _My head..._ I begin to rub my forehead. I feel like the wish on getting sick was coming true, but in a way that I really regret it. The look of the commander was somewhat show from his mouth as he beginning to concern about me.

"Okay, come on in. You seem a little pale now, I'm going to assume motion sickness? There was one time you vomit in a bus at that one tour that the school had..." He gesture me as walking to the room. "There's a sofa and I'm going to lend you my lap like always."

"…I thought you hate it." I raised my brows.

"Hey, you always bend your body and positioned yourself like an idiot. I'm worried about your body... You always complained being rigid and skip to the infirmary." He account. "So I have to throw away my dignity to stop your stupid excuses."

"…Yeah, sorry about that..."

 _I forgot he's the class Busy Body..._ It really linger me that he sometime acts as a mother hen in class. When student forgot to write their name on test, did they have breakfast on that morning, even knows which medicine to give when the school medic is out.

"No problem, it become the norm for some students here. So don't beat yourself around the bush Ragdoll." I would be more grateful if he didn't add that stupid nickname.

That time when I close the door behind. I wish I made an excuse for not being there.

But then what would happen to them if I didn't attend the call?

 _I wonder why these guys are called here for..._

* * *

 **CAST**

 **KEI KASTUMI ULTIMATE VOICE ACTOR | Class 92th-A [Class Ignorant]**

 **FARRAN BRELAND ULTIMATE COMMANDER |Class 92th-A [Class Busy Body]**

 **ULTIMATE [BLEEP!] | Class 93th-D [Class Baby Clown]**

 **ULTIMATE [BLEEP!] | Class ? ? ? [Class ? ? ?]**

 **ULTIMATE KITESURFER | Class 91th - B [** **Class** **Thrill Seeker]**

 **ULTIMATE MAHJONG PLAYER | Class 93th - A [Class Priss]**

 **ULTIMATE BARBER | Class 91th - C [** **Class** **Hair Chaser]**

 **ULTIMATE PALEONTHOLOGIST | Class 91th - C [** **Class ? ? ?** **]**

 **ULTIMATE FANTASY WRITER | Class 93th - A [** **Class ? ? ?** **]**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **15.**

 **16.**

 **17.**

 **18.**

 **19.**

 **20.**

* * *

-One your OC must be a male, but gender talks this place also taking in transgender. Hermaphrodites character are also taken in, as long they identify themselves as a male. *In part of Japan, Transgender still a questionable topic. So expect Transwoman still be invited than Transman. Although you can created a closeted transwoman, just saying...*

-I'm going to put no gary stue, but whatever Dangan ronpa character are goddamn OP so I'm throwing it out! Well, then again if your OC going to be a Izuru carbon copy then you need to give me a reason why he's an Izuru carbon copy.

-But at least make a sense why they are a gary stue

-Your OCs going to know one another in a way

-Reused OC from a SYOC that is dead or cancelled is pretty much the only reused types of OC I can use. Suggest on rename and small twink with appearances.

-DO NOT PLACE YOUR OC AT THE REVIEWS..! I'm serious, please don't. You just spoil your OC to the crowds.

-You can send in more than one

-Talents can be reused from all franchise

* * *

 **[Section A]**

Name: (Japanese are the main thing, but out from this are also acceptable. Not in space. Undersea. Under the space too. Train. Car. Building. Mall. Hospitals and other shits.)

Age: (10-25… OwO)

Gender: (Male ONLY. Transman. Intersex male (a more better terms for hermaphrodites)

Sexuality: (Open to any types... AN: I only understand Homosexual and Bisexual (also Asexual, I can use Rantarou DRV3 as reference) other than these, please expect I very terribly written one because I DO NOT UNDERSTAND but the four main basic(?) sexuality okay?)

Ultimate Tittle: (You know what I'm talking about right? If not why are you here?)

Secondary tittle: (Remember the hot blooded youth, it's possible they can have another tittle at the school. But it's not really expected for everyone, you can empty this part)

Class: (first, second, third year? A, B, C, D. *might change or depends, if half class A joined that feels weird right?)

* * *

 **[Section B]**

Physical Appearance: (If this wasn't filled, you will kill me with stress. I have some sort OCD vibe on designing a character, if you're an artist yourself do send in *although will change some parts if feels like it* and point out some stuffs. I also going to suggest to check on Enerie mainly for clothing styles, because 30% I am sure I'm getting very unnecessary details that should be in one word. PLEASE ADD HEIGHT... Thank you.)

-Main Wear: (I expect their OLD school uniform -the HPA official isn't being shown but you can simply say they're wearing the HPA uniform with few twinks-, but you can also let me design them *wink, wink*)

-Sleep Wear: (If you had none, then it's fine actually. They can go nude for what I care)

-Swim Wear: (This too... I just want to study swimsuit... I never been into the pool/beach almost a year or two probably- Except schools...)

-Underwear: (THIS IS A MUST. THIS IS A PROOF OF FRIENDSHIP!)

* * *

 _-Accessories-_ (You don't have filled ALL up, just filled what's needed)

Heads:

Ears:

Necks:

Hand/Arms:

Feet:

Others:

* * *

 **[Section C]**

Personality: (Obviously, you get what I mean. Get details, but please divide them in different paragraph, since I'm quiet quick reading and ALWAYS missed some outs. Or goes like this.)

EXP:

(A) Personality: Cold, silent, cool, and always mislead people thinking them as mute.

A is very dark while thinking something, doesn't care about others so much. She is a sociopath from child, but currently tried to toned it down by her own.

When dealing others, A can't help but think the worst cases from either looks or personality. But frankly, A wanted to be friends but doubted everything she sees which making her as an antisocial, much to her dismay.

A very much accept judgement from others, but she can't tolerates some bad or cruel actions lashed onto them. A will became hot blooded and headed if someones getting to close to her personal space.

(And give me possible development in your mind, because I have a unique understanding on development. Although finger cross because I'm the writer. Yes sue me if you can.)

How calling others: (Do they call others by first or last or nicknamed them? If you want do specific, well, you can wait for a while. OwO)

Mental State:

Habits:

Hobbies:

Birthday:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Blood Type:

Secret:

Quotes: (Sets some voicing for them)

Voice Actor: (So I can imagine them better, also give both ENG and JPN. You can also use certain characters from other media like: Naegi Makoto for JPN and Nagito Komeada for the ENG)

* * *

 **[Section D]**

Trial/Investigation Role:

-Another student died behavior

-Their closest died behavior

-Their enemy died behavior

-They know who kill

-They are the murderer

Justification for Murderer:

Justification for Victim:

Justification for Mastermind:

Reaction to Seeing Either Corpse or Hearing the Body Announcement:

Role in Investigation:

Role in Trial:

Reaction to Being Accused (Guilty and Not Guilty):

Reaction to Execution (Seeing One and Being Executed):

Others: (...Just in case you want to add something specific in mind.)


	2. Prologue - 1 - One, two, three!

**Editor: Swordsman** **795**

* * *

The lounge room is simple yet warming, with earthy colored walls, two black sofas, a coffee table in between, table cabinets, and a large crate in the corner of the room. As out of place as it is, my train of thought was disturbed by new voices. "Oooh, so Kei-Kei, got himself to trouble? What did ya do Kei-Kei?!" Right when I came into the room and closed the door behind me, I was assaulted with questions. I look at him and sighed heavily, knowing well what this man usually does from time to time.

I looked around the room; just the two of them. "Just this?" I pointed out.

"No, the others were bored and decided to mess around the halls or somewhere. What, you didn't see them?" I shake my head. "Odd... Probably at the bathrooms or hit the swimming pool."

"What? You said it was locked!" The other student exclaims.

"I didn't say you could break in and cause more trouble." Farran sighed, making the man pout, creating a straight line from his mouth. I was wondering why the commander just let that happen. "Anyway, Ragdoll go and rest yourself."

"Wow, low blow on calling people your kitty nicknames at school even though it's not school time. Farry is soo mean~" The taller boy places his arms behind his back and began to whistle. I simply nod to him.

"It's Farran." The commander scowled.

"Oh come on, I thought we're close that you called me Maine coon! Whatever that is." He childishly puckered his lips, staring at Farran with a puppy-like expression, hoping it would melt his stern heart.

 _The fact that you have a nickname was something to be proud about…_ I silently smile awkwardly.

Farran clicked his tongue in annoyance as he crossed his arms. "Oh shut up Minami, you're here because of your damning shit-show at the beach weeks ago!" That caught my attention.

"Senpai… What did you do this time…?" I sweat dropped.

"Well, the great, the extreme, the best, Minami Takomizu, Ultimate Kite Surfer, is at it again!" He laughs proudly.

* * *

 **[MINAMI TAKOMIZU]**

 **[ULTIMATE KITE SURFER]**

 _(Heights 6'3, Ocean blue, long wavy hair in a ponytail that ends at near his lower body, black highlights at the tips. Emerald green half lidded eyes, a short black stubble, small lips, a button nose, muscular physique with prominent biceps, leg muscles, and washboard abs, tan skin, trimmed fingernails, and a diagonal scar across his mouth.)_

 _(Wore a dark blue short sleeved T shirt with a hot girl in a pink bikini on the front design, dark loose fitted jeans, an unzipped black jacket, blue and black stripped running shoes, black pair of shade on his head, and a red water-resistant sports watch on his left wrist.)_

* * *

"Oh, nothing much. I kind of went too far with my stunt, so they had to call the school and it was kind of before actual summer vacation," He laughs, scratching the back of his head. I take a very deep breath at the casually-stated claim, not wanting to know more of his story.

I forced a smile. "Is that so senpai…?"

"Oh right, so what did you do Kei-Kei?"

"…I can't tell you…" I looked away. Minami laughs loudly as pull me into a headlock and begins to mess around with my hair.

"I figured as much with you two cute little juniors! Both of you are so secretive all the time!"

"Don't include me!" Farran protested but was seemingly ignored.

After he let go of me, Minami went to the crate in the corner, the size of it towering over him. I didn't dwell further on it as I walked to the sofa. I landed on its soft surface and laid my head on Farran's lap. This a bit weird, not because I'm a girl, but because it was a boy laying his head on another boy. But it's somewhat natural when it's was Farran.

"Say, what's this crate all about? Farry, do you know something?" Minami asks.

"I know nothing about it... The staff from before didn't say anything besides to take care of the crate." He began to brush my hair. An odd thing that happen between the two of us; everyone was a bit weirded out with our relationship antics. They claim it as girlish and that is seemed like a male/female relationship. Luckily, Farran's attitude and talent as a commander was able to silence them, most of the time.

I closed my eyes, listening to the conversation between Minami and Farran. "Anyway, where do you think everyone is currently?"

"I dunno, after all some left and some still have yet to come. But I think there're about 15 of us going to be questioned." The commander clarified.

 _F-fifteen of us...? Why bother calling everyone at once if some of us don't even show up?_

"Or so I heard… What a funny coincidence," He said sarcastically. "We lack one more student."

"Hey hey, don't jinx one to come!" Minami cackles and sighed. "I wonder why not ask us one at a time? I'm bored." Minami whined. "I want to go extreme surfing right now!"

"Don't be a damn baby, Maine coon. Maybe you could if you learned any self-control. I heard some people had to call the school because of you... What the hell did you exactly?!" I shift uncomfortable as Farran grip my hair in a moment before quickly trying to sooth it.

"Well, I could only say... it involved fireworks in broad daylight," He laughs awkwardly.

"Why you're not the Ultimate Stuntman has bewilders me..." Farran facepalming. I could tell from the shifting movement of his lap. Which I unintentionally made sound wrong…

"Anyway, want to guess the content of this crate?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Just to kill time! I'm stuck in this room since you forbid me to leave and threatened to spark me. So unfair!"

"At least the others have some decency not to create an explosion at the school," Farran sighed heavily. "Fine, I'm guessing it's some statue."

"I'm betting it's full of stuffed animals!" Minami kicked the crate.

*knock, knock*

*thump, thump*

 _Huh? Why the second noise sound odd?_

"Minami stop it. I don't want you to break whatever's inside."

"Um… I say yes for the first but not for the second..." I piped up.

"Woah!" He exclaimed.

"…What are you on about?" Farran asked roughly.

"It just responded to me." Minami tries again, and the same results came. "Oh my god, you think there's someone in there? Should we check?" He asks nervously.

"...We were told not to open that crate until everyone is here… But they are taking a long time, so I think it's fine." Farran gently place my head on the sofa.

"Wow, Farry is breaking the rules~" I couldn't help but curved a smile at the claim.

"I have my reasons." Then he pinches the bridge of my nose. "Stop laughing Ragdoll..."

*Click*

"Hmm? I'm not the only one here?" A new voice came in. "Hmph, you still having that ridiculous length? Is a true mystery how it doesn't bother with your everyday life, Takomizu," Farran chuckled at the statement from the new student.

"Hoo boy..." Minami groaned. That a rare reaction from him, at least from my experiences...

"Garou-san. It's nice to see you." Farran greeted with politeness that interested me enough to open my eyes.

"Breland and- Oh... I have never seen you before..." The larger student was looming upon me, creating a shadow over me and half the sofa. His appearance alone was enough to put me off-guard, and it didn't help that he was right in my face.

"A-ah!" I quickly sat up, although I wasn't too cornered.

"Pfft! Kei-Kei squeals like a girl!" Minami laughed.

"He's half of one, give him a break." Farran sighed.

 _I am full ledged one though..._

"My apologies, I must've scared you." He pulls himself up, giving me some space. Sitting up on the sofa, he scans me from head to toe, but for the most part he seems locked on my face. Or rather, my hair for some reason. I noticed when I trying to position myself his eyes went further up from my eyes. I guessed from that fact alone that he's staring at my "antenna". Still, his gaze was unnerving to me. "So, you're the rumored Kei Katsumi..."

"R-rumored?" I sweatdropped. I've been here for almost a year and currently going into my second year. It's been a long while to hear that fancy word...

"Ah, sorry Kei-Kei this _guy_ is the class Hair Chaser. He's always chasing down everyone's hair in our class, so he might've missed you," Minami snickered.

"Hair chaser?" I frowned.

"You know like, skirt chaser?" He giggles at his own joke.

 _That might explain his gaze on me._ I admit that two of my cowlicks, or "antenna", as some would say, are odd. Or maybe it looked unneeded to some. But the reason I keep is because they're kind of unique.

"I do not." Garou deadpans. "I merely fix anyone hair that is messy." He closed his eyes as he fiddles with his pants' pocket. "And remind some to cut their tedious length like yours."

"Hey, long hair is fabulous! The thunder God Thor has it!"

"At least his length doesn't bother him when he goes to the toilet."

"Oh yeah?! I am handling the problem with ease you bum!"

"Truly, hair is an important part of humans, not just for looks, but protecting one's head from deadly dangers." Garou, unfazed, seems to corner Minami every single time they exchange words.

 _If that was true, hats or helmets would have never been created. And most of all, cutting one's hair is their own choice._

"Yeah, and mine is protecting my back AND my butt!" Minami rolled his eyes while crossing his arms in a somewhat annoyed and tired manner.

"I'd say yours is overgrown." The barber scoffed.

"You're being the good old perv over hair like always!" Minami spat. "How about you change with your kink with some panty shots, eh?" Amazing, Minami was never this angry like since… never, to my knowledge. It was rare to see him this agitated with someone. Most of the time it's the other way around.

"Umm…" I raise my hand, trying to break the tension between the two giants. Farran then gently placed my hand down with a curled-up mouth.

"They're used to be classmates at one time. So, Minami's behavior was a bit docile, if not less, because he tried to avoid the barber..." He summarizes. "Even though they are in different classes, Garou-san still terrorizes anyone who still hasn't cut their hair properly. Example one is on your right."

I wasn't sure what to react, feeling dumbstruck. But it's an interesting sight to see Minami be rather annoyed and reluctant to talk to another student; most time he still smiles despite being hated. I guess he has his own limits.

"Kei-Kei save me!" Minami cries as he hid behind Farran's back, much to the commander's protest. "Tell this mean, pervy, hair-obsessed man to leave me alone!" He seemed to break down after some intense words with the new student.

"What about you?" Farran asks incredulously.

"I wasted a year's time trying to avoid him! Even so he somehow still found me!" The kite surfer grimaced.

"I-I..." As much helping others is part of my moral, I'm not sure how to solve verbal fights. If Minami, who usually can shrug people off like the wind, can't bear him, me, the class ignorant who rarely went to bat, is practically like asking a mouse to stop a cat fight.

"Oh right, because seeing that obnoxious cuticle, I forgot there's another that should be handled, possibly a much simpler case..."

"O-obnoxious cuticle?!" Minami was flabbergasted and highly offended.

"S-settle down you guys..." I stand up from the sofa and faced the odd student. My neck is going to be stiff later. "…Garou-senpai right?"

"Ah yes, my name is Garou Otonari, the Ultimate Barber."

* * *

 **[GAROU OTONARI]**

 **[ULTIMATE BARBER]**

 _(Heights: 6'5, light skin, angular face, short, messy yet spiky black hair, dull red eyes that seemed to have white pupils instead of black.)_

 _(Wore a light brown open blazer and white shirt, lacking both a vest and tie, a pair of black dress shoes, and light brown long pants with a black belt.)_

* * *

"And I must say… You need to cut off those… Extra strands." He went to grab my "antennas" and begin to stroke it, much to my discomfort. He then went further, literally brushes my hair with his own large hands. "Not to mention some proper hair brushing... I supposed Takomizu messed you up?"

"Farry did it too!" Minami quickly sold his beloved junior.

"Did you just sell me off?!" Farran gasped, not proud with the behavior from his senior.

Not taking his intense gaze off my hair, Garou simply ignores the two. After his hands leave my head, for some odd reason my hair feels refreshed, as bizarre as that sounds. Stroking his chin, he looks at me. "Well no matter. I can give you my services if you planned to get rid of these… extras." I grimaced at the claim. "Free of charge." He lets me know by showing the scissors inside his pocket. The way he shows, it feels like he's planning to cut more than just my hair...

 _Sounds tempting, but I'm not so sure on getting a haircut so soon…_

"Ugh, seems you already calmed down from the useless argument I've ever heard." The two seniors both look a bit mad from being insulted by the commander. "Garou-san do you want to sit down?" Farran points to the sofa that is the opposite of me. Minami hides more behind the commander like a child as Garou came over. He looks the crate up and down, the barber almost towering over the mysterious wooden box.

"...What is this?" Garou asks.

"Not sure, the staff earlier just placed this here and left. Even Farry knows nothing." Minami says, despite his treatment towards the barber earlier. "Ah right, there's something in there." He adds cheerfully. His bright face quickly turned worried as he began to kick the crate.

"Hello? Are you okay?!" He then stops to give whatever inside a respond.

*thump, thump*

Garou, who seems surprised, asks, "You all didn't open it because…?"

"Because of you suddenly came in talking horrible of my hair, so shut up!" Minami scowled and went facing to the crate. "Hey, if you're hurt, try responding to us! We can get you out!"

"Hmm, doesn't seem to have some metallic locks on it. If they wanted it keep something alive in there, there would at least be some locks on it…"

 _O-oye…_ I sweat dropped at the blunt comment from the barber.

"Dude, don't suggest something so freaky and criminal!" Minami stared at him in horror.

"I was being honest."

"Well, can you guess what's inside? I heard rumors that you can smell just like a canine would." Farran scratches his head. I was in disbelief with the claim, but Garou does seem like one at times.

"…For most of the time, I can't... Just this one specifically. But there's something familiar about it, but too many layers to get the scent out..." Garou affirm as touching his nose. "Although I can assure you that it's a living thing though... And possibly a human..."

"How can you be so sure on that?" I enquire.

"Well, there's a faint scent of clothes, leather, and metal... Not to mention the size is practically too small to place an animal... I might be wrong... But if it was an animal, they're surprisingly docile to stay quiet in there for so long..."

"…Now that I think about it, why the school is this empty?" The three of us pretty much showered with cold water with the claim. We didn't give it much of a thought because of what we were told: We're in trouble. And how big the issue is we're dealing with right now.

"Garou-san did you see others? There should more than just us…" Farran sounds uneasy. "Some left because the room was getting too cramped and went to bathroom. I still simply assume they went and broke in to something already..."

 _If that was true, they're staying here far longer than us…_ I sweatdropped.

Garou frowned, giving us the worst possibility. "I was with another student earlier and he decided on going to the bathroom too… He was... An interesting lad. I expect a very long wait because I left him at the bathroom."

 _Do boys also powder their noses in bathrooms? I learn something new today..._

Farran sighed. "Anyway, maybe we should get something to open this and call the- Goddamnit I gave my phone to the staff earlier!"

"Same here! Damnit, I shouldn't have trusted him! How about you two?"

"I didn't bring mine since I don't want to be bothered…" I looked away, that was a lie. Farran didn't buy the excuse but he shrugged it off. We all turned to face Garou with a glimmer of hope.

He quickly ends it with a simple shake of his head. "My phone is getting fixing, so I decided to leave it..." Garou says, walking away. "…I'll go check the halls..."

"I'll go with you." Farran chimes in. "Minami, take care of Ragdoll! Block the door, when we come back I'll knock five times and kick 4 times!" Farran and Garou disappear behind the door. Minami pushed the sofa, blocking the only exit and entrance. I was leaning over the crate. This isn't good.

"Don't worry Kei, Gar-Gar is a strong guy!" He assures but quickly falters, "If he didn't talk about hair though… And Farry can make use of him!"

 _Y-you just made Farran like some sort of boss or something..._

"Hmm, I can count of them." I nodded.

Minami looked hurt, "I'm not dependable…?"

" Sometimes…" I smiled.

"Kei-Kei..." He groaned.

"Anyway, can you try opening this with your bare hands?" I asked pointing to the crate in question.

"Hmm, I'm not sure of that... They seem tightly glued, so I would need a crowbar or hammer," He shrugged and puffed his chest. "Let's get some searching in this room!"

As much I want to say how small of a possibility that would be, I stood up and went to help him. We did our search on each side. After couple of minutes, there's nothing, just like I expected. "Darn, I have nothing. How about you Kei-Kei?"

"Neither do I Senpai..." I shake my head.

"…Right, can you call me by my name?" He suddenly requests.

"H-huh?"

"Farry sometime call me Maine coon, Gar-Gar is urgh… Why did I even mention him? Didn't I tell you that you can call me by my name when we're not in school time?" He sulked.

"Sorry, I'm wasn't really sure if I could call you by your own name... It's kind of rude..."

"Hey, it's fine! We're more than just upperclassman and underclassman here! Come on, don't be such an uptight guy here!" He grinned widely.

"Uhh... If you insist..." To be honest, dealing with him is more than dealing with someone of my age or younger. Not in a bad way or anything; he makes you relaxe despite his troublesome mentality. Most people would either call him without the honors, but to me personally it is a good reminder he's still your senior.

He then goes and knocks on the crate. "Hey, whoever or whatever in there. Sorry, we can't get you out right now. Until Gar-Gar and Farry solves what's up in this school today, we'll get you out."

Before I can say anything suddenly-


End file.
